


Striptease

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Chair Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Laughter During Sex, Pre-Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Tomochika has her own ways of convincing her girlfriend to take a break from work.
Relationships: Nanami Haruka/Shibuya Tomochika
Series: Smutember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I don’t write more for these two is a travesty because I’m queer af. 
> 
> This is another mature, not quite explicit fic, but I hope you enjoy! I have plenty more queer ships and trios planned for this month, so stay tuned!

Haruka gulped. Pinned by Tomochika’s gaze more than anything else, she sat, ankles crossed, at her desk chair. 

“Tomo-chan,” she squeaked.

“Ha~ru~ka~” came the teasing reply. 

The composer took a shuddering breath, unwilling to blink lest this turn out to be another wet dream induced by her workload stress.

Across from her, Tomochika twirled her discarded shirt in one hand and let her glossy lips pull into a predatory grin. “Did you miss me?”

Haruka sent her an exasperated look. “Of course I did! But, I’m sorry, I don’t have time for this right no—“

Whatever she might have said next died as Tomochika popped the button on her high-rise jeans. 

“Oh...”

Tomochika sauntered over, sliding easily into Haruka’s lap. “Haruka,” she complained, “you work too hard.”

“I do not!” Haruka protested, squirming under Tomochika’s weight.

Painted lips pressed to Haruka’s collarbone, leaving a sticky fuchsia stain. 

Fingertips fluttered against Haruka’s torso, climbing steadily until Tomochika squeezed Haruka’s clothed breasts and earned an indignant yelp. “Tomo-chan!”

“Take a break.”

Haruka pursed her lips, staring down at the half-finished sheet music for a long moment until she sighed heavily. “Fine. But not for too long,” she warned.

“Yay!” Tomochika cheered, squishing Haruka’s face into her ample cleavage when they hugged.

She pushed herself back to her feet before Haruka could suffocate. 

“I’ve been practicing a new choreography. I’ll be fully clothed in the MV, of course, but I think it’ll make for a good striptease,” she purred with a grin.

Haruka’s eyes widened. She forced herself to remain seated as Tomochika fished her phone out of her purse and pulled up an audio file.

Before pressing play, Tomochika booped Haruka’s nose. “I know you’re a composer, but focus on me, okay? The music is secondary.”

Haruka sent her a pout, but nodded. 

The music started, and Tomochika really needn’t have worried. Haruka couldn’t tear her eyes away even if she had wanted to.

Being an idol meant Tomochika had to keep her body in top form at all times. Now, as she moved in time with the beat, Haruka could see the ripple of muscles beneath her skin. 

Working with STARISH for so many years meant that Haruka was no stranger to choreography. Still, choreography for female idols was often different. There was something so sensual about every bounce, every step, every motion.

Tomochika sauntered over to the chair, bedroom eyes on full display as she inched the zipper of her high-waisted pants down to reveal the sculpt of her body.

When she was a foot away from Haruka, she pivoted, letting Haruka see the toned lines of her back as she flipped her perfectly mussed hair over one shoulder and danced. Tomochika tossed her head back, grinning at her lover’s frazzled expression. 

The backs of her thighs grazed Haruka’s lap before her hips bucked into the air. Haruka stifled a moan. A strip ‘tease’ indeed. 

Tomochika bent toward her toes, showing off her ass as she reached up and wiggled her pants down her thighs.

Haruka’s choked gasp was audible the moment her thong came into view. “T-Tomo-chan...”

Kicking off the pants, Tomochika leaned backward onto Haruka’s lap, pressing her back to Haruka’s front as she spread her legs over the chair and Haruka.

She reached for Haruka’s hands, guiding them with her own to rub sensuous circles over the cups of her lace bra. Tomochika let herself get lost in the feeling. A moan fell from her lips, and Haruka trembled beneath her grinding body.

In two motions, she unclasped her bra and turned in Haruka’s lap until she sat, chest to chest, wearing only her thong and a grin.

The music trailed off, but they barely noticed as their lips met in a fervent kiss.

Haruka groaned into the kiss as Tomochika continued to grind against her thighs.

Tomochika wound her arms around Haruka’s neck as Haruka’s hands fell to her waist and traced patterns up to her ribs and back down.

Tomochika opened her mouth in an invitation that Haruka readily accepted. 

When they were both panting for air, Tomochika tugged Haruka’s shirt overhead. “Too much clothing,” she murmured, nibbling on Haruka’s neck.

“Too much,” Haruka agreed, looking rather dazed.

Haruka pulled Tomochika closer, resting her head over that strong, racing heart. Nuzzling the soft skin, Haruka kissed every inch on her way to Tomochika’s hardening nipple. “You’re so unfair,” Haruka whispered.

“Really?” Tomochika asked between moans. “Because one of us is still mostly clothed and it’s killing me.”

“We— we can fix that,” Haruka suggested.

Throwing her head back, Tomochika laughed. “Yes, I think we can,” she agreed, toying with the waist of Haruka’s shorts. “But first, I think you know what I want,” Tomochika whispered, resting their foreheads together.

Haruka laughed softly into the space between their lips.

“Oh?” Haruka asked, playing innocent. “Did you mean this?” She pinched Tomochika’s nipple gently with one hand as the other dipped toward the thong.

“Fuck,” Tomochika whimpered. 

More giggles escaped Haruka as Tomochika arched into her fingertips. “Is this part of the choreography, too?” she teased.

Tomochika tweaked Haruka’s nipple in retaliation and was answered with a yelp. “You know it’s not.”

“Good,” Haruka murmured, a little selfishly. “Because I don’t want to share you like this.”

“Oh!” Tomochika moaned, resting her cheek on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “God, Haruka,” she laughed, “with such talented fingers— hanh! Y-you never will.”


End file.
